The Cold Can Be Warm
by Eka19
Summary: Hotaru is going after her best friend, Mikan, because of family problems. She enters Gakuen Alice, a school for geniuses, or so she thought, it has dark secrets. Hotaru will learn how to survive and deal with love. The person who actually came up with this idea is Rin Hijiri.
1. Leaving for Tokyo

**A/N: Hi I'm Eka19 . This story is not originally mine. It's by Rin Hijiri. The 1st 5 chapters are gonna be hers and I'm gonna be revising some of it. The future chapters beyond that are mine. This is my 1st FanFic so please cut me some slack. Hope you like it! :D **

**_'Thinking' _**

**'Talking'**

**'Text'**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**New School **

**Hotaru's POV **

I can't take it anymore! All they care about is school school **SCHOOL**! UGH! It's always the same 'Sorry can't talk to you, sorry can't spend time with you' Guess what, you NEVER spend time with me, and when you talk to me it's always about school! I'm tired of it! I'm not a toy. They just don't get me. I do everything for them, EVERYTHING, and they thank me by doing nothing. I also have feelings, if they didn't know that.

I have to do everything for my self. I sat on my room while my-so-called 'parents' discussed about me going to college. I'm only 14 and I know I'm super smart, but college? I sighed. I walked to my closet and grabbed all my traveling bags that have everything I need in them. I took out the phone I made; it's called BAKA. I named it like that because it can track baka's and call them too. I looked at all the bios I have in there and spotted my best friends name, Mikan. I slightly smile, then stop and rolled my eyes, _'__Baka'_, I thought. Right now, I knew where I wanted to go. I'm leaving this place tonight.

"Hotaru! Honey, come on down!" My 'Mom' called

"Okay, I'm coming down, Mom!" I responded coldly.

I ran down stairs to go to the living room. Mom and Dad sat on the 1st couch while I sat on the 2nd one.

"We need to talk", Mom said.

"Is this about the school deal? I'm not doing it you know", I said.

"But it's a really great opportunity!", My Dad said.

"No! I said I'm not going! That's final!", I spoke a little loudly.

"Don't you dare talk to your father like that ,young lady!" My Mom yelled at me.

"It's not like you people raised me anyway. You guys are not worthy enough to be called my parents!", I retorted back.

"That's it! Got to your room, **NOW**!" 'Dad' shouted.

I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I flopped on my bed and and pulled the covers over my head. I pulled out a picture from under my pillow. A blonde boy with blue eyes was there. He had a white rabbit in one arm and me on the other. _' Ruka- kun'_ tears welled in my eyes. _' Why did you have to leave?'_

I peaked outfrom my covers and looked at the clock. _11:00 _it said.

It was late so Mom and Dad should be sleeping by now. I sat then for an hour then got up and wrote a not.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I'm leaving to go to a school in Tokyo.

You probably know what school it is.

I love you both so much.

I might contact you when I get there.

Love,

Hotaru

I grabbed my bags and went down without making any noise. I set the not in the kitchen counter and went for the door. I stopped before opening it to check if I had my bus ticket. I did. And I went off.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Thank you! :D**


	2. We Meet Again

**A/N: Hi I'm Eka19 . This story is not originally mine. It's by Rin Hijiri. The 1st 5 chapters are gonna be hers and I'm gonna be revising some of it. The future chapters beyond that are mine. This is my 1st FanFic so please cut me some slack. Hope you like it! :D By the way, there is gonna be some cursing in this chapter.**

**_'Thinking' _**

**"Talking"**

**'Text'**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**We Meet Again**

**Hotaru's POV**

I rushed into the bus and sat in front,_ 'Gosh it stinks in here'_. The bus was pretty old with rusty metals, and there were a lot of dirty people here. It's about 2:00 am now and I'm really tired, but I forced my self awake, _'Who knows what people might do to you?'_. I can't trust anyone until I reached the school.

"Miss, are you old enough to be out at this time of night?" a blonde man said and took the seat next to me. "Who are you?" I asked while raising my eyebrow. He looked surprised at what I said, He observed me for a while. _'Is he going to do something to me?' _He looked away and sat there for the rest of the ride. I took a few secret glances at him, just in case he does something.

The bus stopped after half an hour later. I got out and walked out into Tokyo. It was lively at this hour, people were holding hands, in a group, or just enjoying the evening.

I walked into a karaoke restaurant and went in the girl's bathroom. I changed my clothes into a mini skirt with leggings underneath and a tank top.

I put everything back in my bag. I went to the manager of this place.

"Excuse me, but may I get a job for the night? Singing, I mean", I asked her.

"Ummm, let me check if a spot is open for tonight", she dug through a bunch of papers._ 'The baka needs to be organized'_

"I'm sorry, we're all booked", she said sincerely.

The door suddenly opens revealing a tall blonde and a small petite girl with her. "Boss, ummm, Misa-chan isn't feeling well. She threw up backstage", the blonde said. They walked over and sat next to me. "Well no, I guess you have the job!" the boss said. _'Yes! I need the money! I have to get it to stay somewhere'_ I did the happy dance in my head while keeping a straight emotionless face.

"Thank you so much", I bowed. "Go back stage and hurry! We have a show to put on!" She cheered. _'Wow, Mikan much?'_

The blonde and petite girl led me back stage in front of a dressing room. "My name is Akemi" the blonde said "And my name is Emiko", the petite girl said. "My name is Hotaru. Nice to meet you", I replied. Akemi did my make up by putting on foundation, small amount of eye shadow, some blush on, lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara while Emiko did my hair by putting int into little curls. "Arigato!" I bowed. "Your welcome," they said while smiling.

**~Time Skip~**

It was my turn to sing.

**Second Chance by Shinedown**

**My eyes are open wide  
And by the way,  
I made it through the day  
I watched the world outside  
By the way,  
I'm leaving out today**

**I just saw Halley's comet**  
**She waved**  
**Said, "Why you always running in place?"**  
**Even the man in the moon disappeared**  
**Somewhere in the stratosphere**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**Tell my mother,**  
**Tell my father**  
**I've done the best I can**  
**To make them realize**  
**This is my life**  
**I hope they understand**  
**I'm not angry, I'm just saying...**  
**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**

**Please don't cry one tear for me**  
**I'm not afraid**  
**Of what I have to say**  
**This is my one and only voice**  
**So listen close,**  
**It's only for today**

**I just saw Halley's comet**  
**She waved**  
**Said, "Why you always running in place?"**  
**Even the man in the moon disappeared**  
**Somewhere in the stratosphere**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**Tell my mother,**  
**Tell my father**  
**I've done the best I can**  
**To make them realize**  
**This is my life**  
**I hope they understand**  
**I'm not angry, I'm just saying...**  
**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**

**Here's my chance**  
**This is my chance**

**Tell my mother,**  
**Tell my father**  
**I've done the best I can**  
**To make them realize**  
**This is my life**  
**I hope they understand**  
**I'm not angry, I'm just saying...**  
**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**

**_[2x]_**  
**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**

**~Time Skip~**

I flopped into bed in my hotel room with the money I earned. The manager was nice enough to give me 10,000 yen. The room was soft violet with a cream carpet. There was a desk in the left corner by the window with light violet curtains. The bed was in the middle of the desk and the nightstand.

I laid there thinking how I would get in the school. I fell asleep after a while.

**~Time Skip~**

I felt cold hands cover my body. I slowly opened my eyes and saw black figures hovering over me. I was gonna scream, but a mask covered my face and all i saw was black.

**~Time Skip~**

My eyes were blurry and my head was spinning. _'Ugh. My head hurts' _I forced my self to get up.

"Who the fuck are you?" I said coldly while glaring at the people ahead of me.

"You work for us now bitch", One with a red hair said. _'Oh my god! More idiots'_ I groaned in annoyance. _'Why does it always have to be me who is stuck with these people?'_

"No I don't", I said.

"Yes, you do", Another person said. _'Really?'_

"No", I was really getting pissed at this fucking idiots.

"Ye-", he started to say, but was cut off by the explosion.

The wall was completely shattered and debris fell everywhere.

A boy with blonde hair and a mask on with animals (like tigers and lions)with him suddenly appeared. _'Wait a ? I'm hallucinating, right?'_

He said something to the animals and they charged. The men have been rammed so many times, I lost count.

The masked boy slowly walked up to me . I didn't dare to move, he looked safe, but I still glared at him. _'Damn, this boy looks so familiar.' _ He put a cloth up my nose and I started to feel really dizzy. I fell into the darkness once again.

**~Time Skip~**

I woke up in a fancy room. It had gold trim on the ceiling, velvet curtains, and two soft couches with a coffee table in the middle of it. The walls were the color of soft blue and a pure white carpet.

I sat up and groaned.

"Hi Hotaru, are you awake?" I turned to see the same boy with blonde hair, but he didn't have his masked on. I choked on the air.

**"Ruka-kun?" I choked out**

* * *

**A/N: I want to give a special thanks to TangerineXCrimson and Rin Hijiri for adding this story to their favorite list and EverlastingShadow for following this story. Please review! Thank you! :D**


	3. Author's Note

** This is not a chapter. I'm really sorry that have been updating lately. I just have a lot to do and I'm still adjusting to my new school. I promised that I will update soon and I will try to update at least once every week. Before, I couldn't since I was using a laptop that wasn't mine, but now I have one. It was actually from my school. Anyway, I'm really sorry. **


End file.
